King Of Shadows
by immortalgod
Summary: What would happen if Caroline turned off her emotions and ended up in New Orleans? How would Klaus react if the woman he loved conspired against him? What will happen when Caroline decides to reveal to everyone where her heart truly lies? How will Klaus react to this revelation? Will he let her go if she wants to? Or keep her with him? BETAed. KLAROLINE
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TVD/TO**

* * *

**A huge thank you to my lovely beta Stephanie or else klarolinedrabbles for helping me.  
**

* * *

**PROLOGUE: GOODBYE  
**

* * *

I could avoid all of this, you know.

I could. If I was honest with him.

If I'd have been honest with myself from the beginning.

If I hadn`t denied my feelings.

We could`ve been together now…

I always thought that I would have an eternity to be with him.

I figured, _oh, I`ll have my fun and live my life and I can always go back to him when all my adventures are over…when I'm more mature and sure about what I want, and when all the terrible things he's done have faded and healed with time…_

I always thought I had time.

Guess what?

I was wrong.

And now he`s dead!

And forever looks like a joke. Especially when it represents a life without him. A life that is hollow, empty, deprived of any hope for happiness or hope. A life I wasn't entirely sure was worth living. Suddenly an eternity without him seemed miserable, pointless, simply unbearable.

I could survive, there is no doubt about that, but I'm not entirely sure I can actually ever manage to live again.

I rest my head on his chest, feeling the tears drop helplessly, flooding my face and blurring my vision. I couldn't find it in me to care if the others were looking, I don't care if they approve of him or not. I have already lost too much precious time with him, wasted time running away from the truth. And it was all in vain now that I looked back at it. Now I know, I don`t just love him, I need him.

But now it is too late.

I needed him in my life and he had left me…

Why is everybody always leaving me? Why would no one stay? Do I not deserve a happy ending? Everyone else does, but not me?! How is that fair?

My sobs fill the room, getting louder and louder as the clock ticks. I can't seem to bring myself to care about that either. I have other pressing matters to solve right now, like remembering how to actually breath. It seems like an unshakeable weight is pressing on my neck cutting the air and forcing me to sob. I try to breath and every time I force the oxygen in my lungs, it hurts like hell. And every time it feels like my entire body is burning from the inside out…

The fuzziness in my head must be a side effect from the dysfunction my breathing system is facing. I suddenly feel tired, powerless and paralyzed from the pain and agony of these last few minutes…or were they hours?

I can't make myself care about that either.

It would seem all I care about, all I can process is one, burning, killing fact that makes my heart bleed in thousand different places. As if I was shot by a thousand bullets and to my bad luck, survived.

I lost him.

I have lost him.

Forever.

That is the only thing that truly matters to me right now.

Someone tries to pick me up from the floor, Elijah, I think. I fight against him. No, he won't take me away from him! I want to be by his side, at least now…at least for a few more minutes. They're all I have left.

I want to stand at his side for once, choose him first, instead of act with the fear "What will my friends say?"

Damn them! And damn her for allowing them to stand in the way of her destiny.

Elijah gently tags my arm, once more, so to remove me from his brother's corpse. His face drained of life and pain evident in his stern eyes. I can hear Bekah's cries from somewhere in the room but somehow all I can do is to cling onto Klaus' body even tighter as his brother tries to remove me from it.

"No, no, no…don't take me away from him!" I scream and scream until Elijah stops and leans over to whisper hushing words to me while stroking my hair tenderly as if to calm me and convince me to follow him. I won`t hear any of it…my head is fuzzy and I can't comprehend anything he says. I only catch the last bits of his sentence…

"…if she finds you here… I cannot protect you, we need to leave."

"Let her come…" I say so calm that he is taken aback. My voice sounds unrecognizably cold and deadlier than I've ever heard it. "Let her try and kill me, let her try her hardest, I don't care anymore."

I collapse on my lover's dead body once more, silently mourning for the life I've lost, and for the pieces of my heart that he took along with him in his lonely journey. I suddenly wish that she finds me, I wish I had her right in front of me to tear her insides out and be done with her before I walk out in the sun without my daylight ring and join my man. Because now, I could only hope to see him in another life and dream about our happy reunion in hell, even if I had to search for him in the lowest circles of it… I would find him!

"Please don't leave me." I begged in a whisper.

"I love you...I love you so much."

But it is already too late, I am too late.

I should have told him this earlier…

I should have told him told him when I still had time…

* * *

**Hey guys, this is the revised version of the king of shadows I promised**

**The first chapter will be updated today as well and the others will follow**

**Shortly. I hope you enjoy and won`t be bothered by the small but vital changes**

**I make. Don`t forget to write me a review or PM me with questions you might**

**Have. You know I`ll answer all of them. **

**T.J.**


	2. The Visitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD/TO!**

**If I did there would certainly be KLAROLINE centered!**

* * *

**A.N.: Hey guys,**

**You may noticed that I`ve changed this Fiction from T rated to M rated.**

**I don`t intend to make it as dark as the other fictions I write. I simply**

** have some good smutty ideas of CONSENSUAL sex between these two **

**dolts! This is the first true chapter of KOS revised version andyou will **

**see I`ve changed some stuff. There is no KLAYLEY romance in here **

**(that would bedisgusting) case in case you haven`t noticed I`m a **

**Halijah shipper. So we`ll see loads of Hayley/Elijah interactions and **

**Klaus/Heyley will only be friends and co-parents. **

* * *

**See you down there guys. Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Visitor**

* * *

I don't think anyone, until their soul leaves their body, is past the point of no return. Tom Hiddleston  
Read more at: .

I don't think anyone, until their soul leaves their body, is past the point of no return. Tom Hiddleston  
Read more at: .

I don't think anyone, until their soul leaves their body, is past the point of no return. Tom Hiddleston  
Read more at: .

I don't think anyone, until their soul leaves their body, is past the point of no return. Tom Hiddleston  
Read more at: .

I don't think anyone, until their soul leaves their body, is past the point of no return. Tom Hiddleston  
Read more at: .

**_I don't think anyone, _**

**_until their soul leaves their body, _**

**_is past the point of no return. _**

**~ Tom Hiddleston  
**

* * *

Niklaus Mikaelson stormed into the palace of a house that rose discretely among others in the French Quarter`s darkest spot. The compound which could make the heart of the most notorious vampires quench with fear. After his failed attempt to kill his father – well, at least the man he long ago considered was his father – he demanded to be left alone. His request was swiftly denied by his eldest brother Elijah, who despite the King`s wishes remained by his side the entire time, as he tore the New Orleans' witch community apart, piece by piece, to send a message to his rather hateful and extremely murderous mother – who also wished his death. Elijah was the one who cleaned his mess afterwards.

_Just for old times' sake! _Thought the younger brother sarcastically, as he tore off to his upper chambers.

"Niklaus!" yelled Elijah from behind him as he tried to reach to his younger brother with no avail.

It was exasperatingly tiresome to have to clean up one of his messes again. He couldn`t let the humans know about the vampire species existence. The thought that humans posed any threat to their ancient existence was the least laughable but having humans injecting vervain would seriously ruin their meals as well as create a wave of brainless self-proclaimed Van Helsings pointlessly trying to kill them, would annoy them every couple of years. His brother needed to understand the essentials of being hidden from the human factor. If he kept these feasts up, soon the mankind would realize something was amiss behind all these so called "animal attacks" in the middle of towns. Not to mention that these who knew what to look for, would understand what was really going on.

"Brother could you be as kind as to wait just for a moment?!" Elijah said angrily stopping in front of the indoors fountain and raising his hands in the air in a very elegant manner.

With the corner of his eyes he could notice Hayley standing on the balcony, her elbows on the small fence, leaning over it, as she watched them with an inquisitive look on her beautiful face.

"What for Elijah?!" asked Klaus playfully jumping on the stairs climbing them with human pace "So you can give me another one of your endless lectures about respecting human life in general?!" he scoffed "I think not!"

"Dear Lord!" exclaimed Hayley as the father of her child passed by her completely covered in blood. "Did you bathed in their blood after you killed them?!" she chastised. His clothes were soaked with the red liquid and most of his handsome features were also covered with blood. He did not respond, just kept walking wordlessly past her and toward his room.

"Klaus wait!" she yelled at last.

"Not now Hayley!" he growled, feeling her tailing him as he moved.

In a swift move the wolf whooshed around him to stand in front of him raising a hand as if to keep him in place. Elijah watched with bewildered eyes. Something was up. He could tell by the stubbornness in her eyes.

"Get out of my way, little wolf!" he heard his brother hiss clenching his teeth, it was a clear warning and Klaus wouldn`t hesitate to make good of his wordless threat, Elijah could see that clearly.

"As much as I would love to do exactly that, there`s something you should know first!" Hayley said with an annoyed smirk lingering on her wolfish features.

"Move! Now!" the hybrid growled animatedly.

"Or what?!" she provoked crossing her hands on her chest. "You`ll kill me too?!"

Elijah lifted his eyebrows; anyone else would have cowered to his deadly glare. Not to mention that anyone else in her place would`ve been dead by now. Yet there she stood, smirking arrogantly back at him, ignoring the dangers. It would seem that somewhere along the way, his brother had developed some sort of respect for the infuriating woman, he himself was falling for daily. Even if Elijah refused to acknowledge that to himself, much more to others. Or maybe his brother knew of his feelings for the girl and for once, he thought of his elder brother's wellbeing before his own selfish desire to kill her right now.

"It`s tempting…" Klaus whispered leaning over to level their eyes.

Elijah sighted.

_Or maybe you give him much more credit than he deserves. _He thought sarcastically to himself.

"Hayley… My brother had a rather brutal day and is utterly frustrated right now." Elijah intervened locking his eyes with hers when she looked down at him over the balcony. "I trust we both know how Niklaus` short temper responds to annoyance…So… If you value dear life in any manner whatsoever, I suggest you'd step down, to avoid any further unnecessary bloodshed!"

"As moving and thoughtful as your words might be, Elijah..." said Hayley with that little twitch the corners of her mouth uses to make every time she is mad or annoyed "I`m afraid there`s an urgent matter at hand" turning to Klaus she added "I have some surprisingly good news, I think you`d like to hear…" she said at last ignoring both of the boys` warnings completely.

"Oh, really?!" Klaus` tone was angry and sarcastic at the same time, which was not a good combination. "Do you happen to have a miraculous way for me to get rid of my beloved parents up on your sleeves?! Because that, little wolf, is the only surprising good new I`d like to hear right now…"

"I have a visitor asking to see you…" she said smiling slyly and grabbing his arm to pull him back when he made an attempt to leave "A blast from the past I presume…"

Klaus was losing his patience. He was tired, annoyed and above all hungry. What the hell?! Did that girl have a death wish?! Why would she want to annoy him further when he was at that state of mind already?! Didn`t she has any self-preservation instincts whatsoever?

"Elijah, remove her from my path, before I remove her heart from her chest and feed it to her werewolf-dogs of a pack!" he growled before he passed by her, furious once more, ignoring her weak attempts at stopping him.

Hayley knew better than to believe he would make good of his threats. She knew she was part of the family now, and because of that she could smile and respond nastily and get away with her wit.

"So what should I say to her?" she protested pouting.

This wasn`t going the way she had imagine it to go.

Klaus didn`t even waste his time to look back at her while he responded.

"Good riddance?! Go to hell?! Find something dramatic!" he shouted as he neared the door. His hand reached the doorknob and he sighted blissfully realizing that no one was stopping him from getting away now. And then he heard it. He heard _her_.

"Seriously?!" called the beautiful young girl. Hands on hips, eyes burning fiercely, while her perfectly curled blonde hair bounced as she came to a sudden halt. "Is this the way you treat all of your guests?! No wander this place is deserted!"

His hand froze on the doorknob as he heard her sweet, feminine, voice. He stopped dead on his truck, and Hayley cursed under her breath for not being able to see his face as he had his back turned on her. He did, of course, knew who she was only by the ferocity in her voice as she said the first word. He was definitely not expecting to hear that melodic voice of her in a while.

The king of the French Quarter glanced down and was equally confused and excited to see her. The blonde, mesmerizing, angel-like girl stood near the fountain, her hands crossed on her chest now, in a failed attempt to look angry. He could tell she was excited to see him too. Her blonde curls were illuminated by the contained sunlight in the room and her green-blue eyes and childlike face were radiating light and optimism, two things he absolutely needed in that abyss of darkness he lived in. And in that instant he knew what had automatically clicked with her, the first time he saw her… She represented something he never had back then… And right now, it was something that was momentarily taken from him, the instant his sister took his daughter…

She represented hope.

"Miss Forbes?" Elijah asked shocked and troubled as to why would this bubbly girl from Mystic Falls be here. He immediately thought about Elena, but she was a vampire now. Nothing bad could happen to her now that the Original Family has left town.

_Right?!_

"So does that mean I have traveled all the way from Mystic Falls for nothing?! Or will you still make good of your promise about showing me what the world has to offer?" she asked ever sweetly while batting her eyelashes at him rapidly.

"Caroline…" he pronounced her name with amusement and aw, finally being able to find his voice. The way her name rolled over his tongue, the sound of it, the way it tasted as he pronounced it, it felt like music to his tired ears. As did her sweet, low, giggle…

He leaned over the fence, his anger long forgotten, feeling his smile slowly spreading on his lips, immediately altering his entire face. He was oblivious of the inquiring glances his brother send him, as well as Hayley`s playful smirks as she watched the entire display.

"I knew you`d come to me one day…" said Klaus smiling wide for the first time after a long while.

She raised her eyebrows at his confident declaration.

"Oh, we both knew you would, love!" he responded understanding her unspoken challenge, still smiling. "But truth be told, I haven't been expecting you so soon…"

"Good…" was her answer. Confident and proud, earning another warm smile from the King. "It`s nice to know that I can still surprise the indestructible Original Hybrid King!"

She then smiled with the sweetest smile, melting the hard walls and easing the pain just a little bit for the damaged King of Shadows. Niklaus Mikaelson was officially flattered and hopeful, and that made him the most dangerous Original Hybrid King in the world. His royal enemies were officially screwed!

Or, so he thought…

In a single move he was in front of her, taking her small, delicate hand and kissing the back of it in an old fashioned way that left her mesmerized and unable to look away. His lips lingered a little too long on her delicious skin before he looked up and straightened.

"I don`t think you`ll ever stop to surprise or amaze me, sweetheart!" he declared his eyes sparkling as he looked deep into her cold blue orbs.

Caroline`s smile widened as her eyebrows played before settling higher.

"Welcome to New Orleans, Caroline…"

_"Wait a second, is that why you came here?! To ask me why I don't pretend to be happy?" shouted Caroline as she darted out of her place. She was sitting on the fence outside her house with Elena, before she started accusing her for not being her usually bubbly self. _

_She was one to talk! She thought sarcastically._

_"Because the answer is simple… I am tired Elena!" her voice broke in the middle of the last sentence. "I am tired of portending!"_

_After all this time of holding it in, hiding it, Caroline let go her rage, not holding anything back anymore, astonishing her friend even more. "Stefan is gone, after he flatly admitted he isn't that into me. He chose moving in to Savanna and become an auto mechanic over being with me! Tyler officially declared he despises me, my mom is gone all day with Alaric, trying to get the next lead for Enzo – my breakfast buddy, as you called him – to follow, to save Damon and Bonnie, and I miss my best friends! I miss Stefan, and I miss Bonnie, and our old life! So, I`m done pretending, I'm done putting on a good face for everyone else, okay?!..." she then saw the horrified look on her best friend`s face and tried to calm herself down._

_"Why do you keep shutting me out Caroline?" Elena asked after regaining her composure. Or some of it. "I`m alive, I`m still here, and yet you`re ignoring me, you`re talking like I died along with bonnie, for God`s sake! I`m hurting too… So, why aren`t you honest with me anymore, the way you`ve been all your life?"_

_Caroline chose to stay silent._

_Fortunately, she didn`t have to come up with an answer cause right then her phone rang._

_It was Enzo and she smiled knowing exactly what his first words would be._

_"Morning Gorgeous!" he said making her smile wider._

_"Don`t you ever get bored of that nickname?" she chastised faking annoyance._

_"Why, would you prefer darling? Sweetheart? Love?"_

_"No, no and definitely not!" she answered half-laughing._

_The last thing she wanted was Enzo`s British accented voice calling her "sweetheart" or worse "love"!_

_"I`ll stick to gorgeous then!" He replied and she could see the smug face he would make if he was with her right now._

_"You`re unbelievable!" she exclaimed cheerfully._

_"Wait until you have sex with me, to say that, Blondie!"_

_"Enzo!" she scolded him shocked, raising her voice a few octaves higher. _

_Elena smiled and Enzo laughed._

_"Look, I called to say I won`t make it for breakfast, just ask your mom about the specifics."_

_Caroline could hear a woman talking on speakers in the background._

_"Wait, you`re leaving again?!"_

_"I`m already at the airport, I know you`ll be devastated for not seeing me, but I have to take the next airplane to Egypt. We have a new lead."_

_"Well, how long will you be gone?"_

_"I don`t know, maybe a few weeks, or months…"_

_"Months?! Seriously?! Whoohow... What am I supposed to do with all the pancakes, and the coffee material?!"_

_"Don`t worry Care, I`ll be your next breakfast buddy!" said Elena cheerfully, winking at her__._

_"See? No need to make things dramatic." Said Enzo from the other line._

_"Are you calling me a Drama Queen?!"_

_"Well, yes… Look I`ve got to go. We can fight about this when I`m back…"_

_"But-" she started saying and realized he had already hung up. Caroline exhaled annoyed._

_Elena, who was studying her all this time, prepared herself to say it..._

_"There is something you`re not telling me…" _

_"Why would you think that?!" Caroline said in a small voice._

_"First of all, you`re a terrible liar…" they both laughed at that "And second of all, I know you, Caroline. So I know when you`re hiding something from me, and I`m guessing what that might be…"_

_"Don`t guess, whatever it is I`m sure you`re far from the truth…" she made an attempt to go in the house but Elena had another idea. So as her friend passed her heading to the house, the brunette spoke her mind._

_"I`m guessing it has something to do with all the British men around you?" Elena didn't move as she spoke. _

_Caroline, however, turned around to face her friend`s back__._

"_What?" the Blonde feigned innocence._

_"Don`t play dumb Blonde with me Caroline Forbes!" Elena said angrily "It`s only a 50-50 guess on who. The infamous Enzo? Or the biggest maddest Original vampire the world has known?" At that point Elena rose from the porch and turned around to face her friend._

"_This is all about Klaus, isn`t it?!" Elena said connecting all the dots. "Your obsession about Stefan begun the moment Klaus left town."_

"_That`s not-"_

"_You were ashamed of your feelings so you convinced yourself that you`re in love with Stefan, the good guy, the one all of us would approve even though your history with Damon!" Elena understood she was onto something so she went on "Stefan knows you too well though and he probably understood you were not really in love with him, and that`s why he left! And Enzo? He just reminds you of Klaus doesn`t he? That`s why you became fast friends with him after your obsession left town!"_

_Caroline forced a laugh and held her chin up refusing to acknowledge that anything Elena said was true._

_It just can`t be! She thought to herself. _

_But the brunette saw all the proof she needed on her face._

_"As I said, you`re far away from the truth! I had a thing for Stefan... long ago..." she said angrily "But it`s over now! Enzo, I like him, a little and I can see our friendship form and become tighter by the day!"_

_"True…" Elena admitted._

_"Klaus… I don't give a damn about…" she said crossing her hands over her chest and staring meaningfully at the brunette._

_Elena coughed and looked the other way trying hard to suppress her smile. She really didn't want to pick a fight with Caroline right now._

_"Right, Elena?" she asked again, almost aching._

_"Right, sure, Care… If you say so…"_

_The blonde vampire sighted in exasperation and gestured to her friend to get inside. _

_Right after her back was turned, Elena couldn`t help but mouth "liar" to her best friend`s back and chuckle._

"Just give me a moment to shower and change!" said the king releasing her hand and taking a step back. "Then, I can show you around my city..."

He held her eyes for longer than he should but she didn`t seem to mind as she held his back and responded to his smug smile with a sweet – yet cold – smile of her own.

That was the first indication that something was wrong, but he paid it no attention. He was too thrilled to have her in his city to mind the reasons and dwell on unpleasant details. She was here, she came to him. That was what mattered.

Yes, he had million questions; yes, he was still too insecure to believe she would stay forever thinking it was curiosity that drove her to him more than any sort of emotion, but he would take what he could get right now. He would show the only woman he dimmed worthy to be his equal in every way possible, the town he considered to be his home, his kingdom and if she accepted hers too.

That was what mattered right now.

"Hayley, command one of your little dogs to get her stuff and settle them in the guest room!" he barked up at the hybrid that was now jumping down the stairs at a human pace. She came face to face with Klaus as he had sped there to go to his room. She held a hand up getting in his way to stop him for the second time in that day.

"They are my pack members, Klaus!" she said angrily "They are not your slaves to do with them as you please! They are royal werewolves, descended from a respectable pack that goes centuries behind and you will respect-"

"I will do with your little swamp wolves as I do see fit!" yelled Klaus taking a threatening step forward. "They live in my house, and so do you. Moreover, I am their King and they are to do as I command! Now fetch them!"

"Niklaus!" Elijah intervened after watching the entire exchange with distaste. "Perhaps it is for the best not to treat our guests so disrespectfully. After all," he spares him a warning and secretive look "We both know we can trust them to protect that what is most precious to us... which, is more than we can say about this young lady here!"

Klaus opened his mouth to protest but the sound of Caroline`s soft, careless laughter left him with open mouth quite literally.

The three battling party stared at her as she laughed vividly.

"I`m... I`m... sorry!" she managed to fit between her chuckles "Carry on! Don`t stop! It is most amusing to watch all of you fight for a none existent problem!" she giggled once more as she made herself comfortable in one of the lodge armchairs gracefully.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her strange behavior. Okay that was the third weird thing she did. The second was that she didn`t protested saying that she wouldn`t be staying there or at least wanting to be the one to take her own staff to her room by herself. But laughing as he battled with his own brother and the wolf girl? That didn`t sound like the Caroline Forbes he knew (and loved).

"I have no luggage with me!" she clarified amused by their confused and shocked faces and was pleased to witness Klaus's surprised face. It was hilarious!

Another suspicious detail.

Caroline Forbes, miss Control-Freak-You-Out, traveling without luggage?!

Well, maybe she didn`t intend to stay after all.

She rolled her eyes at Klaus`s suspicious look understanding that he knew something was amiss.

"Relax, I just decided to turn a new leaf! New everything!" she said as she rose with a playful glint in her eyes "I think this is something we should celebrate! Luckily..." as she neared them again, she started searching for something in her huge hand bad "I have just the thing that will do the trick! Ah, here it is... Ta tam!"

She revealed a champagne bottle and waved it to Klaus`s face who – as hard as he had tried to – couldn`t help a smile. He knew something was wrong, he knew she was acting strange all of a sudden but that little gesture, along with her next words "Isn`t this our thing?" surprised him pleasantly.

Another thing he didn`t expect, but was pleased to receive, was the taste of her sweet, soft lips against his as she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked him seductively in the eyes.

"So what say you, my King?" she whispered as if innocently looking up at him with meaning "shall we drink it over a dinner? Or while taking a shower?" she bit her lips suggestively as she batted her eyelashes at him.

Klaus gaped not quite knowing what to answer.

She was joking.

Right?!

He could already imagine her soft fingers brushing against his skin as she washed away the blood he was covered with right now away from his body, slowly, sensually...

"You do look like you`re in need of a good shower…" she whispered sensually as she gazed her fingers over his chest exactly where he had imagined she would touch him.

He growled.

This woman would be the death of him!

"Caroline, love..." he said worriedly as he unlocked her hands and unwillingly pushing her not too far away from him. His hands remained on her wrists as he stared down into her childlike green-blue orbs and completely kissable, pouting lips. "What is the matter with you, sweetheart? You`re acting out of character!"

Elijah and Hayley watched the scene with morbid curiosity. Elijah spared a look to the hybrid girl, silently asking her if they should give them some privacy or not. He was still shocked by the familiarity in which the baby vampire was addressing his brother and the affection, said brother, showed towards her.

Hayley glared at him in a look that said "I`m not gonna miss this for anything in the world!" and sat down getting comfortable on the stairs watching the couple with amusement. The elder Mikaelson smiled and shook his head disapprovingly. It appeared that the only thing that Hayley was missing right now to look just like an audience in a movie theater, was popcorn and coda!

"Nothing is wrong with me!" she protested. "I only realized that you were right!" she said in a low voice, a final, failed attempt to seduce him into letting it go and accepting her offer for the shower "I realized that I belong with you... That small town was never enough for me anyway, and never would`ve been! None of my pathetic, so called, friends could understand my urge to escape it, like you immediately did. And no one can really offer me all the amazing things you have promised to grant me. All these dreams and hopes you, wordlessly understood, that I had and offered to make them come true. The only one who chose me first, before Elena Gilbert, the golden girl!" he voice was laced with empty annoyance and mock hurt "The only one who put me first, to save me, numerous times and to truly understand and care enough to find out what`s really behind that bubbly facade I used as camouflage for longer than I remember... The only one to tempt me so..." she bit her lower lip to prove a point. "And I can show you how really grateful I am ... If you let me..."

Klaus watched her mesmerized as she told him exactly the things he wanted to hear. He knew she was manipulating him into getting him to do what she wanted which was not too far from what he wanted to do. He could imagine holding her naked body against the bathroom wall and thrusting inside her, making her scream his name for all the Quarter to hear that he was fucking his rightful Queen. And he wanted nothing more than to take her under the hot water, lay her on the bed and suck the entire bottle of champagne she was holding from her naked, writhing body. He gulped a huge amount of air trying to regain control over his mind and, well, his lower member.

"Nice try love!" he said in a desperate attempt to sound commanding "But you have ten seconds to come clean before I compel you to tell me what is really going on here!"

The blonde vampire huffed annoyed sobering up quickly.

"Fine!" she spat as she pouted again so very attractively before taking a step away and opening the champagne herself "Be a buzz kill!"

She took a huge sip of the bubbly liquid before turning to face the three pairs of supernatural eyes that stalked her as she took a seat crossing her legs effectively and leaning back to rest on the armchair once more.

Settling like she owned the place.

"Hum..." she frowned as she tapped a sole finger on her pouting lips, in a gesture that indicated she was thinking. "Where shall I start?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Leave me a review to let me know you guys still read**

**this old fiction and my effort isn`t wasted to nothing.**

**Apreciation.**

**T.J.**


	3. Insight

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**I'm back with another chapter. **

**I want to thank my amazing beta klarolinedrabbles **

**that helped me with this one. 3**

**Hope u like this chapter guys. **

**its one of my favs...**

**see u down...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Insight**

* * *

_**Keep your friends close**_

_**and your enemies closer...**_

_**\- Godfather.**_

* * *

**...x...**

There were two sounds that predominated the room.

The sound of the water that collided with naked flesh, and the rigid breathing of them, as they engaged in long and loud soul – searching, passionate activities that would have set both of them on fire if it weren`t for the water falling like heavy curtains of rain from above them.

Klaus growled forcing his tongue into her mouth most urgently, trying to dominate it. To dominate her. She fought back – as always – like in everything else, she _had_ to defy his authority even in this. This woman, this God damn woman, was quite literally driving him crazy with need and fury alike.

He grabbed her neck with his right hand, crushing it gently. He pushed her back roughly against the bathroom wall feeling and not caring that the hot water now fell on his back, without even touching him most of the time because of his frantic moves. He hoisted her naked legs up and she automatically wrapped them around his lower waist. He used this to his advantage as he pushed her against the cold stone harder, and deepened the kiss. His hands run all over her body and as they gripped her wet butt, a beastly grow left his throat. Her moans of pleasure, as he squeezed them, sounded like heavenly melody to his ears, the only heaven he would be allowed to ever experience, since if any of it truly existed, he was pretty certain the devil would personally save him the deepest darkest spot in hell and he, himself, would torture him to make sure he paid for all the horrible sins he committed. An eternity of pain would not be enough...

Since I`ll rot in hell anyway...

He thought as he thrusted inside her before even asking her any permission. She screamed out of pleasure and to his further surprise she was wet and ready for him. He reclaimed her sweet little mouth as he set the pace for them to ride out their release. But Caroline had another idea, she wanted to take over, he felt it by the way her entire demeanor changed as she readied herself to switch their places.

She had another thing coming.

He drew back as he grabbed her wrists and shoved her violently back to the wall again thrusting inside her and pinning her hands above her head, all in the same breath. These were the perks of being a vampire, a thousand years old at that. He could fuck her in so many different stances and ways she could barely imagine and would certainly not be able to handle if she were a human.

Caroline moaned with mixed pain and pleasure at his sudden assault. Though she would not submit to his domineering thrusts. After all, Klaus wasn`t the only one who craved control when having sex. In her disasterous short lived relationships she had come to realize that the only way for her to come, was when she was on top. She loved that position, it was her strongest suit.

So she fought him flesh against flesh, tongue against tongue, meeting his thrusts, battling with his demanding tong and all the while trying to release herself so she could take control.

"I wouldn`t!" he growled in her ear, momentarily letting go of her tongue to nibble her earlobe. "I`m the one in charge here sweetheart." the authority in his voice was so absolute she almost surrendered herself right there and then and his accent, that damn sexy accent that made her insides throb with hot waves... "I`m the alpha male, remember?"

"Yes, you are." she moaned despite herself and felt him smiled against her neck. "But I won`t come for you!" she challenged smirking at him. "Not unless you let me ride you."

Klaus actually chuckled stopping for a moment to caress her chin before saying "No offence sweetheart but in a couple of seconds, you`ll be screaming my name to the top of your lungs..."

He continued his pace as one of his hands cupped her butt again while the other settled on her breast teasing one at a time until both of the nipples were hard and ready.

"Good luck with that!" she moaned again.

Klaus chucked and without seizing his attacks he leaned in to whisper.

"I`m not one of your little pathetic boyfriends sweetheart!" he said in a low, seductive voice that turned her on even more. She was practically drooling and soaking wet for him. He released her behind and his fingers started drawing torturously slow and sensual circles over her entire body as his thrusts became slower and dipper, the sudden change threw her off guard again and she took a quick, swift draft of air.

"I can make you come, wherever," a slow and hard thrust to emphasize his point as he leaned in, their noses practically touching. "whenever," another thrust "and however," another one "I so please, if I so please."

A hard slap echoed in the room and Klaus looked down astonished at the blonde beauty he was inside of. She was looking up at him proudly, chin up, standing her ground.

Declaring war.

"Now, that is not a way to talk to a lady!" Caroline said coldly before blowing another slap on his right chin before he recovered from the first one.

Anger seized Klaus`s mind as he frantically pinned her against the wall and fucked her till, as promised she came loud and hard yelling his name with all she had, like a desperate cry for mercy.

He smirked feeling more content that he had felt for over a thousand years, when finally letting himself have his release inside her.

**...x...**

Klaus awoke with a jolt of uneasiness.

_What the fuck was that?! _He wandered.

In his still sleepy haze, he could feel himself getting aroused again and he guessed it had something to do with the soft, wet caresses his chest and lower belly received from a certain blonde vampire.

He looked down to be met with two scandalously familiar blue green orbs.

She smiled up at him as she slowly slid upwards to put a soft, sweet kiss on his full lips, taking advantage of his surprise.

"Good morning sleepy head!" she whispered as she heard his low growl. "You sounded like you were having quite a lovely dream."

She said with an innocent face no one would have believed and a suggestive accusation in her tone that would have given away her little act, assuming she ever actually wanted her farce to be believable. She wasn`t even trying very hard to hide that she gave him that dream.

And why would she?

She had made it pretty clear that she wanted him last night, when he arrived in his bedroom. He had found the beautiful maiden spread on his bed with a very seductive man eating smirk and a barely-there nightgown. He had to gather literally every ounce of self-control he possessed – which wasn`t easy – to deny her and practically kick her out of his room. He still didn`t know how he managed to do it. He only knew that when he would claim Caroline again – and that would be soon – he would take his sweet time with her, enjoying all of her, the true _**her**_. Not a shell of who she truly was.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded shaking his head to bring himslef to present.

He wanted to sound firm and threatening. But it wasn`t really an opinion when you had Caroline Forbes literally throwing herself at you. Again.

In your bedroom.

On your bed.

Straddling you!

Flesh against flesh.

Her short shorts did poor job of covering her mile-long sexy legs and her sleeveless top revealed too much. It stopped few inches above her belly. What kind of pajamas were these?!

The kind that drove men nuts.

_Damn it, why can`t I just have her right now?! Property be damned! And since when have I turned into another Elijah anyway? Morality is his purview, not mine! _His internal battle continued as he stared down her scandalizing eyes. The close proximity between them made him want to scream out from physical frustration.

She smiled knowing that her little outfit took its toll on his already fragile self-control.

As it is, she wasn`t done seducing him yet.

With a maddening smile plastered on her perky red lips she leaned down till their lips were some inches apart and whispered against his lips.

"Poor thing…has it really been that long since you last had a woman give you pleasure?" her fingertips gazed against his naked body, traveling from his waist all the way to his muscular chest giving him shivers of promised pleasure. "Or have you just not found someone who can please you the way I can?" she said again launching at his lower lip with her teeth and nibbling at it till he let out a frustrated groan.

She rubbed her body against his as she leaned in to attack his neck with soft and hard kisses. She sucked and bit with her human teeth pleased at his moans of approval. His hands found her hips in a milisecond and she smiled smugly against his skin.

He flipped them over so he was on top of her, crushing her lips violently, taking, before and without asking. She opened her mouth obediently and submissively unlike what she did in the dream she gave him, she submitted to him now. Letting him have all the control over her he wanted, surrendering to his superior power. She writhed and moaned all the while, holding on him as if for dear life. He caught her lower lips in between his teeth – like she had done before – and bit it with his hybrid teeth. He growled with pleasure once more as her sweet, rich blood that tasted like sunshine and rain, floated his mouth. He had noticed the change in her approach. The fact that she surrendered to him so easily was odd, but a pleasant change none the less. In the back of his mind he knew that she was letting him have his ways with her so she could have her way with him. _She was a scheming little devil wasn`t she?! With the wings of an angel..._

Exactly the combination he needed and was fairly convinced would never find in any other female even if he searched for a match another thousand years.

But she was not the woman he loved - yes, loved - right now, she was only a fraction of it. And even though he respected her choices and was willing to help her with them, he would not take advantage of her. Not when he knew how she`d react when she`d wake up.

He remembered the first time they had sex in the woods.

The intimate and passionate connection they shared during the… process – for lack of a better word.

Needless to say that they didn`t stop after one round. He had lost count of how many times he had taken her that night. But each time had been better than the other. Each time it felt that another piece of themselves clicked and allowed them to connect in a supernatural way that felt truly and genuinely so natural. She was created to be his ultimate prize and complete downfall. At one point he even wondered if the witches had created her on purpose to make him vulnerable. But she wasn`t some kind of a ghost or an illusion.

She was real...

He had known that he would never truly be over her, when they quietly parted ways that first night in the woods. Anything they could have said afterwards would`ve been pointless. Their feelings and thoughts were expressed during their love making along with the wild screams and louder moans.

That's why he couldn't screw this up, not now, not ever. She was his equal in every possible way, and he wouldn't ruin it by taking advantage of her in any way.

So as much as his insides burned with desire and as much as he longed for nothing more than to make her his once more that very moment, he had to wait until the moment was right. Until she turned it back on.

Doing the hardest thing he had probably done in the last millennia, he pushed her willing body away in one swift move and got up and away from the siren in another.

He almost cowered down at her beautiful pout, although he quickly recovered and biting into his wrist spilling the blood in a cup of coffee he found near the little table close to the king sized bed he offered it to her. She complained in the beginning, demanding to drink from his wrist but his exaggerated glare and an unspoken threat convinced her to rethink her demands and comply to his wishes.

"Fine, be a buzz kill!" she spat before drinking.

Quickly he gathered the necessary items for him to take a shower. A really cold one. He turned around to face her with coldness evident in his eyes and frustration in his entire body stance and breathing.

Though his voice was steady and poised when he spoke.

"Be gone by the time I'm finished!" he threatened. "If you don't want me to compel your humanity back on, that is!"

And with that, he disappeared behind the door.

Caroline lay back on the bed, sighting disappointed as she heard the shower run.

"Bummer!" she murmured to herself pouting once more, before she heeded to the King`s command.

For now...

* * *

Caroline was pacing in her bedroom.

Well, at least the bedroom the Mikaelson siblings gave her when she declared she`d be staying with them instead of a hotel room, to Klaus's complete surprise. She knew that what she had to do was not at all easy. But she had to do it, if she was to accomplish her mission, if she was to do what she truly came to do... She would take back what she lost.

She sighted and sat down looking out of the window while contemplating her next move.

And suddenly, as it usually happens to everyone more often than not, her mind wandered away from the careful planning and scheming, while her eyes stopped seeing the object they froze on. Her mind went blank and drifted to a not so faraway memory.

* * *

_The blonde vampire sat on the porch, waiting the return of her favorite breakfast buddy. He was coming back from Egypt after she informed him that they had found another way to bring Bonnie back. Damon had rejoined the world of the living a week ago and only a few days after that he did reveal that Bonnie was alive and that they might be able to bring her back. Enzo promised her he had bought her and her mom a souvenir and she was looking forward to discover what that was. It is a little known fact to everyone by now that she has never set foot outside Mystic Falls. So she was fascinated that she`d be able to have something that would be from so far away. (Of course Klaus`s gifts should also be from too far away from both the place and the time she lived in, but she chose to shrug it off as unimportant. Or so she told herself). _

_She knew that Enzo wouldn`t be there for at least half an hour and all, but she was too excited to get in the house. It's been almost a month since she last saw him and even if she would never tell him, she had missed him terribly. _

_Even if the stars and moon collide_

_I never want you back into my life…_

_Lovato`s voice echoed on her cell phone and she was surprised to see an anonymous caller. _

_Who might this be? She wondered._

_"Hello…?" she answered with surprise evident in her voice as she half expected it to be Enzo. Maybe he came earlier. A girl could always hope, right?!_

_Though to her utter disappointment it was a female voice that answered her back._

_"Caroline, get out of Mystic Falls. Now!" she said urgently "Don't pack, you don't have the time. Just take your mother and go straight to Atlanta, where you will meet a friend of mine. Take your mother with you…"_

_"Whoah, whoah, wait!" said the blonde taken aback "Rebekah, is that you? ..."_

_" You don`t have time, silly girl!" the original exclaimed. "You need to leave, now. Take your mother with you. A friend of mine is waiting for you in Atlanta. Go, find him, I'll find you when you`re secured enough for us to meet. Do you understand?!"_

_"No actually I don`t!" said the other blonde. "Seriously, Rebekah I`m not in the mood for pranks-"_

_"Your life is in danger Caroline! Yours and probably everyone`s you ever cared about! I made a mistake contacting you that day… And please, please don't mention anything to Nik. He would be furious if he finds out I involved you too."_

_"What are you talking about?!" said Caroline confused and a little bit annoyed at the entire situation "I haven't seen you since you left town. Wait a second, are you telling me that you compelled me to forget I saw you?!"_

_"There`s no time for that!" Rebekah growled hearing the anger in Caroline`s tone "Do as I say!"_

_"Why would I ever trust you?!" she asked already walking her way into the house. Although for some unknown reason she did trusted the original girl was telling the truth._

_"Because you`re smart enough to know that I have no reason to lie. And because you`re compelled to run, in case something like this ever happened" Rebekah`s response was immediate. "Now go! I`ll meet you in a few days to tell you where to head next. Keep your phone close to you, I'll contact you with a different number in a few hours. Be safe!"_

_Caroline stormed into the room a thousand scenarios passing through her mind. She knew she had to leave, she didn`t knew why but she trusted Rebekah was telling the truth for once, but clearly she did._

_"Mom, we need to go-" she begun saying but stopped the instant she noticed that her mom was not the only one in the room._

_A middle-aged, dark haired woman sat on a chair behind the table and was burning a plant on it. She noticed the lack of plates and the food she helped her mother set on that very table just a few minutes earlier, in case Enzo came by earlier and was hungry. Now the precious food she spent hours cooking since her mom was working late again, lay aimlessly on the floor mocking all her hard work that day. She glared at the woman she thought was responsible for this mess after making sure that her mom was okay and secured. _

_The woman was murmuring something and she soon realized that she was casting a spell. She was covered in black clothes and had curly hair. Soon, Caroline realized that the unknown witch was not the only intruder. Two other men were in the room. One was light haired teenage boy. He was a little taller than her and he smirked at her meaningfully. He was handsome and arrogant about it. His body was well built and his smug smile was somewhat familiar to her, though she couldn`t quite pinpoint from where. He was leaning against the doorframe, hands crossed over his chest as he smiled at her playfully and she had to work hard not to roll her eyes at him._

_Seriously?! He had barged into her home and then had the audacity to be flirty with her?!_

_The other guy had dark skin and black shortcut hair. He sat on an armchair one ankle setting on the knee of his other leg as he had one hand set on the arm of the couch, raised as if he had a question to ask while he played with his fingers of that same hand aimlessly. He did not take his eyes away from the woman, not at once. He seemed older and more serious than the boy who just looked like a teenage troublemaker._

_Caroline fought to regained her strength to face them, casting the confusion and the surprise she felt away._

_"I`m sorry, I don't recall you being on the guest list…" said she, not losing her wits just yet! While a poisonous sweet smile spread on her lips._

_The dark haired woman smiled to her coldly just for a moment before she went back to chanting. But the younger boy took the bait and spoke up._

"_Really Darling?!" he said feigning disappointment "Was that the line you chose to use? It's totally...unoriginal!"_

_He chuckled with a privet joke she did not understand. _

_Caroline was angry now. She hated being called out for her cliché lines, even most of the times they were right to call her out. She glared at the intruder before crossing her hands on her chest angrily._

"_Oh, I`m sorry that my lines don't entertain you!" she said sarcastically "See I`m a little taken aback to see three complete strangers in my living room uninvited, and acting like they own the damn place. Perhaps next time you could give me a heads up so I can find a clown for your amusement!" _

_To her complete dismay the teenage boy threw his head back and laughed whole heartedly before shaking his head, seemingly amused._

_"I was right" he said still smiling "You really are a feisty little thing…"_

_"Excuse me? Do I know you?" Caroline glared at him more vigorously now._

_This was getting ridiculous!_

_"I think you don`t remember me at the moment, darling." Said the boy, winking at her. He took a few steps closer and came to a stop just a few centimeters away from her face, getting closer to her than she would like him to. "But I remember you..." he said eyes glimmering "How wouldn't I? After all, my own dear brother threatened to tear out my leaver just for having dirty thoughts about you…" at the last words he grabbed her hand, pulling her closer. He could see that she was still confused and took the advantage to get even closer as he looked deep into her eye before clearing any of her suspicions. "Nik never did like to share...!"_

_Caroline`s breath hitched as she connected the pieces of the puzzle. _

_Nik?!_

_There was only one person she knew with that name. _

_And if he was his brother, by the looks of it, he should be Kol. _

_She`d recognize that mischievous smirk anywhere!_

_"Oh, my god!" she whispered as the realization hit her._

_But how? He was dead._

_A ridiculous question considering the fact that most of her friends have died numerous times and come back to life. Herself included._

"_Oh.. you can call me Kol." he said smugly winking at her._

_Caroline wanted to punch him so very much but she was immobilized by some kind of a wordless spell._

"_Now who`s the one using cliché lines?!" she mocked him staring right into his eyes trying and failing to release her arm "For someone as old as you...__**darling**__, you certainly luck a certain originality, Kol!"_

_To her amusement the original looked utterly livid. Guess he wasn't used to be outsmarted by pretty little blondes._

"_Must be this body!" Kol said clearly displeased at being out bested by a baby vamp "it`s so hard to fit all my wisdom and charm into this human vessel..."_

"_You mean the body you stole form the poor guy that owns it?!"_

"_Self-righteous!" he snorted "I can`t see how you`d ever fascinate my brother with that attitude! He likes getting his way!"_

_Caroline couldn`t help rolling her eyes._

_"At least he knows how to handle a smart woman with personality. Which is more than can be said about you!" She spat. "I hear Meredith was disgusted with your... charm!"_

_"Are you really gonna remind me that I was almost put down because of you?!" Kol seethed._

_"Kol stop playing games." Said the lady who had just stopped burning the plant. "And go do what you`ve been assigned to do!"_

_The boy obeyed releasing Caroline`s hand and went out of the house still smirking at her. Before he left, he turned and said one more thig._

"_No worries darling!" he shouted "You`ll see me around!"_

"_Yeah I was worried to death that I`d be denied your 'charming' presence!" she mocked and heard him laugh once more._

_To her surprise the man on the couch chuckled too and so did the woman sitting near the table. As she turned to face her, suddenly a realization hit her._

_"You`re Esther…" she stated breaking out of her confusion "How is that even possible?"_

_The witch gave her a hard scrutinizing glare. _

_"You are a vampire, your best friend is a doppelganger, and your boyfriend is a hybrid. You should know everything in this world is possible for a witch, my dear." responded the elder woman._

_"Is this the part where you explain why you invaded our house?" asked the Sherriff sternly before Caroline could ask what did she mean by "boyfriend". Last she checked she was single._

_"Not to mention, completely destroyed the carpet my dad bought us years ago, it's a really expensive and precious carpet you know," said Caroline instead, taking the charge stepping forward and demanding to know her diabolical plans._

_"Dear Lord, you are annoying, Caroline! I am not quite convinced that you are the best choice to suit my beloved son." _

"_Excuse me?!" Caroline lifted one eyebrow incredulously._

"_Have they mentioned what I did to one of the girls my son choose whom I didn't approve of, or should I enlighten you?" Ester continued as if she hadn`t talked at all._

_"I think I`ll pass, I don`t care about Klaus`s ex-girlfriends. I just want to know what the hell is it you want from us?" said the blonde angrily._

_"A shame, you see, one of Klaus`s former girlfriends is the reason you`re in trouble." Said the woman coldly as she gracefully rose from the chair she sat on "I`m looking for the baby, Caroline." Said the woman settling on the couch next to her son, like it was a throne._

_"What baby?" she asked genuinely surprised._

_"Should we do this the nice way or the hard way?"_

_"Do it with whichever way you want, witch. I don`t know anything about a baby!"_

_"You`ve spent half of the summer trying to find a witch coven in Orgeon, a witch named Lucy, a Bennett witch descendant to be exact, that was with this coven. She was the closest thing to a friend of Rebekah's back in 19th century. She preserved herself with an aging spell since she was sixteen. And after a visit from you two months ago, she went missing, just as Rebekah has been missing for a few months now. That could not be a coincidence. I strongly believe, that my son has been deceitful and that my granddaughter is still alive. My task is to find her and to kill her and if anyone should get in my way. I will kill whomever that is… So I`ll ask again, where is she?!"_

_"Well, I don`t know where the baby is…" said Caroline "I didn`t even know Rebekah had a child, how is that even possible?!"_

_"She's not Rebekah's, it`s Niklaus' daughter." She led on. _

_Caroline was taken aback; she did not expect that. However, she regained control for once more to say,_

_"I don`t know where they are. I haven`t heard from Rebekah, in over a year…"_

_"I strongly doubt that considering you just spoke to my daughter." She revealed._

_"I`m telling the truth, ok?! I don`t know where they are!" the blonde repeated. "And even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you. I wouldn't have helped you kill an innocent child, Klaus' or not!"_

_Esther rose from where she sat and Caroline took a step back though raizing her chin up gracefully and proudly._

_"I wish you understood how much you disappoint me, child. Maybe this…" she snapped her fingers and Liz Forbs fell on the floor unconscious. "… will give you the motivation to remember!"_

_"No!" screamed Caroline and flew to where her mother`s unconscious body lay. _

_Ester looked at her with the most indifferent and cold glare she could master._

_"Let that be your lesson, little girl. Find out where Rebekah is and I won't kill anyone else you care about."_

_"What did you do to my mom, you sadistic bitch?!" she yelled half crying._

_She smiled viciously "If you want answers you`ll come find me in New Orleans."_

_With her last words she disappeared leaving a shattered Caroline crying over her mother's dead body._

_"This isn`t happening! This can`t be happening!" she kept telling herself all the while. "Mom, please… please, mom, wake up! Open your eyes! Mommy, please, you can`t be dead. You`re all I have… all I have left..."_

* * *

Caroline retuned to reality with a shake of her head.

She waited a few more minutes before grabbing her purse and sneaking out of the compound before the guys that she knew Klaus had assigned to 'watch' her noticed her.

She smiled with content fixing her lether jacket as she allowed the cracking sound her high heels made as she walked, to pierce the night's silence. The hunter was out to stalk her prey. And her prey had a specific face and brand of blood.

B positive.

Just like she liked it.

Fresh and clear.

Who said she couldn't merje work with pleasure.

She knocked on the white wooden door three times before re aranging her stance from one foot to another, faking nervousness she didn't feel.

"Hello?" said the girl that just opened the door to see a teenage girl standing uncertainly at her doorsteb with visible overwhelming nervousness. Natuarly the host felt sad for the young creature. "What can I help you with?" she genuinly asked with an encouraging smile plastered on her face.

"Hi. uhm...are you-I'm-" Caroline rumbled on as she tried to mimick her insecure neurotik human self. It would seem she was doing a splended job cause the other girl seemed genuinly compassionate. "I'm sorry. it's just...I...I'm a little nervous-actually I'm more than a little nervous. I've never actually done this before. I'm Clasrissa Morgan and I-your-well, our - friend Vincent sent me to find you. He said you were a great shrink."

"Vincent?!" wondered the other blonde looking stunned and nervous at the same time. "He...did say something about a new protege..." she trailed off seemingly lost in thoughts. "I just wasn't expecting you so soon."

"Oh right, its okay, I didn't mean to bother." said Caroline, faking awkwardness. She really had a talent. Her acting skills really should be aprecciated more. "I should've called first. I can come back tomorrow. I'm sorry to-"

"No, no, no... its okay." Blurted out the other blonde "Just come on in!"

Caroline smiled maliciously from the inside, while on the outside she was the perfect picture of awkward, shamed smiles. She passed the threshold and waited till the other girl closed the door and turned around to face her. Caroline was already looking at her when she did.

"I didn't expect anyone would be interested to be my patient, considering I haven't even gotten my degree in psychology." trailed off the blonde as she gestured to Caroline to sit. Once safely inside, Caroline dropped the acting completely and regained her previous malicious stance.

"Oh I'm not interested in one of your little therapy sessions, Dr. Camille O'Connel!" said the vampire dropping her bag where the human showed her to sit.

"What are you-?" she started sayin but was cut off when the blonde terminatore glared at her with an amused sparkle in her eyes.

"I'm here to see for myself why Klaus keeps you around and on a leash." she said pocking her lips, her voice mysterious and lovely. "And of course...for the food!"

"Excuse me-?!"

Whatever she was about to say was cut off when Caroline's face turned into a night creature's and her piercing fangs tore the skin of Cami's neck.

Yes, the revenge would be sweet indeed! She thought to herself as a malicious smile spread on her lips.

_Game on guys!_

* * *

**Review! **

**Review!**

**Review!**

**As your writer, I conmand you!**

**(Well, it was worth the try...)**


End file.
